Dirty Dancing
by Mrs Pettyfer
Summary: "Tempting, isn't it?" Scorpius rasped in her ear, his lips trailing slowly toward her mouth dangerously.


******Category: **Harry Potter  
******Author:** Mrs Pettyfer**  
****Title: **Dirty Dancing  
******Pairing(s): **Rose/Scorpius**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** T to be safe.  
**A/N:** Hey guys! So I'm an author over at HPFF and decided to bring some of my stories here. This was written for a challenge over at the HPFF forums. Basically, I had to write an ultimate passion one shot featuring a Rose/Scorpius ship, and it also had to circle around Barcelona, Spain. And this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

* * *

"My only love sprung from my only hate

Too early seen unknown, and known too late

Prodigious birth of love it is to me

That I must love a loathèd enemy." - Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare

**Ch 1 – With You**

"Rose, are you sure about this?"

The amount of times this question had been addressed to twenty year old Rose Weasley was more than the amount of times her father had eaten in the last week.

And that was saying something.

But regardless of its repetition, she knew everyone only asked because they cared about her. So she continued tossing her bags into the trunk of her Granddad's old and remodeled Ford Anglia without breaking pace. She sighed and turned to face her mother.

"I'll be fine, mum. It's only a year anyway."

Her mum bit her lower lip, the odd habit Rose had inherited whenever they were trying to keep their mouths shut. Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but apparently thought better of it. She nodded stiffly and helped Rose load the last bit of luggage into the trunk.

The backdoor of the Burrow burst open and Albus Potter came strutting out, a goofy grin placed upon his face.

"Ready to go then, Rosie?" he asked happily, taking a bite out of a green apple.

Rose smiled. She was definitely ready.

Hermione started to shuffle around the car anxiously, double checking her list and muttering to herself.

"Did you get all of your books Rose?" she asked quickly. "And your toothbrush? And your new set of robes from Aunt Ginny? And y—"

"MUM!" Rose cut in, grabbing her firmly by the arms to stop her tornado-like behavior. "I've got everything, okay? My flight leaves in two hours. I really need to get going."

"Why are you even bothering to fly the muggle way, Rosie?" asked Albus, lounging against the car leisurely with an amused expression.

"Because it's dangerous to apparate blind, Al. I've never been to Barcelona before and I don't want to wait another week for the Ministry to set up a portkey."

Albus gave a snort.

He found the way muggle's did things to be ridiculous. But the flight would only last about 4 in a half hours, which wasn't too bad. Besides, there would be someone waiting for her once she arrived. It wasn't like it was the first time she had flown on an airplane anyway.

"Someone else can go, Rose. It doesn't have to be you," said Hermione, trying for her thousandth time to talk her daughter out of going.

Rose sighed. "Mum, I want to go. I've been training for the last three years for this moment. And Uncle Harry will be there next week, so it'll be okay."

As soon as Rose reminded her mum about her uncle's arrival, she knew all was well. Her mum nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be safe, Rose. Listen to your team and do not give me a reason to go after you and bring you back home."

"Got it, mum," said Rose, hugging her back tightly.

Her mum was a worrier, but Rose was used to it by now. She cared so much for her and her brother, Hugo. It was her dad though, that made it more difficult to leave.

Ron Weasley had thrown a fit like a two year old when Rose had told him what she considered great news.

"_Dad, Uncle Harry says I'm ready to join one of the Special Opts Teams. I'm going to Barcelona, Spain in two weeks."_

Ron had given his best friend a few choice words, and argued relentlessly that Rose was not ready.

But Rose knew her uncle well enough to know that once his decision was made, he wouldn't change it. And what could he say, anyway? Rose was top in her class as an entry level Auror. She had logged in over 300 hours of field work, not to mention passed every written exam needed thus far.

There were several different Auror Squads and Rose had opted for Special Teams; working with a selected group of individuals to complete certain missions or go undercover to retrieve information regarding Dark Wizards. The information or whatever mission they completed was reported to the Advanced Team, and thus to the Head of the department, Uncle Harry.

It was a very important job, one that Rose had worked really hard for. She wasn't all that surprised to find her dad overreact and her mum worried but she thought they might be a little happy for her.

"Did you say goodbye to your father?" Hermione asked, breaking apart from the hug.

"I tried," said Rose with a shrug, glancing toward the Burrow. "He just sat there eating. I think I might have received a grunt though."

Hermione frowned as Albus clapped his hands together.

"Alright Rosie, let's get going."

"Yeah, take care mum. I love you," said Rose, climbing into the front seat of the car.

"You take care of you Rose. Owl me as soon as you arrive, okay? I love you too," said Hermione, shutting the door to the car.

Rose smiled at her mum as Albus pulled out of the driveway. She turned in her seat to see her mum smiling and waving. It was only then that she noticed her dad, standing from one of the rooms upstairs, staring out one of the windows with nothing but sadness in his eyes.

She would really miss him.

Once Rose and Albus arrived at the international airport in London, the two made their way hastily toward the Delta desk; Albus trailing behind with all of Rose's bags.

Poor Al. She would miss her best friend even more than her dad.

Her flight was called for boarding a half an hour later, and Rose turned to face him.

"I guess this is goodbye, Al," she said sadly, dread overbearing all other senses.

"Nah, I've already cleared it with mum. Lily, James, and I are going to visit you in about three weeks."

"Really?" asked Rose excitedly. She immediately felt better. "Thanks, Al. It will be nice to see familiar faces."

She gave him a tight hug, and released him slowly.

"Who's your team, anyway? Anyone we know?"

"I don't know yet. You're dad hasn't told me. I don't even know the case we're on."

"All boarding flight 141 to Barcelona, this is your last call," said a pretty woman near the terminal entrance.

Rose and Albus exchanged an anxious laugh.

"Go now, Rose. I'll write you soon," said Albus, smiling.

"Bye, Al!" she replied, making her way toward the terminal.

She handed the pretty lady her ticket, and without another glance behind her, made her way onto the plane.

* * *

Barcelona was a sight for sore eyes; especially that Rose had arrived in the evening.

The city was glittering with lights from all directions, stretching for miles and miles across the jet black sky filled with stars.

Rose happily stepped out of the plane with her carry-on bag, stretching her legs as she exited the terminal.

The gate was more crowded than she expected as she searched the crowd for someone holding up a sign that read 'Rose Weasley.'

She frowned, making her way past a group of excited American boys dressed in muggle soccer uniforms. She still couldn't find the person here to pick her up. Were they not here yet? Uncle Harry had said they would be holding a large sign, so why couldn't she find this person?

"Well, well, well. There she is," an unpleasantly familiar voice drawled from behind.

The voice that spoke made Rose physically cringe on the spot. It was a cold, smooth voice that she had hoped to never hear again once she left Hogwarts.

She turned half heartedly, hoping that maybe she was tired from the flight and had hallucinated that voice.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't hallucinating.

Scorpius Malfoy stood facing her, his hands resting casually in his pockets of his solid black suit. He looked taller than she remembered, but his silvery gaze and wavy, sandy blonde hair was still the same. He was still as gorgeous as he had been which only elated her essential hatred for the boy.

And they hadn't even properly greeted each other yet.

His all too familiar smirk formed on his lips as he watched her take in his appearance with apparent satisfaction.

"Scorpius," Rose said flatly, gaining control of herself. "What are you doing here."

It was a demand more than a question but she didn't care. The two had been rivals since the day they met on the Hogwarts Express. They argued over everything and for the most part couldn't stand to be in the same room with one another for more than about two minutes.

And that was on good days.

"I'm here to take you to Headquarters, obviously," he said, scrunching his nose in distaste at her ruffled appearance. "I see you not only lost your charm, which to say the least was scarcely running thin, but also your wits on that flight of yours."

Rose scowled at him and she subconsciously tried to mat down her hair, cursing herself for not glancing at a mirror before she had gotten off the flight. And then his words, the words that had not insulted her, dawned on her.

"Headquarters…" she muttered. Her eyes widened in a horrible realization. "_You_? You're on my team?"

"Correction. _You're_ on _my_ team, Rose. And I trust if you want any amount of fieldwork here, you'll do whatever I say," he said smugly, crossing his arms in an arrogant manner.

Her skin boiled in fury, hating him more and more every time he opened his mouth. Oh how she wanted to kick him in the face. Ruin his good looks.

To imagine Scorpius Malfoy without his looks was the highlight of Rose's day thus far.

"Since when have you been an Auror?" she asked, distracted by the thought. Why hadn't her uncle told her this?

"Since I completed my training a year ago. I moved up quickly in the beginning, unlike yourself. I spent most of my training in China. You think your uncle only trains those in London?" He took in her bewildered expression for confirmation and added, "Still as naive and narrow minded I see."

"Yet you're still as arrogant and intolerable."

He studied her face for a moment, his lips turning up in an unpleasant crooked smile. "I never pictured you as an Auror, Rose. Then again, it does pay well. I expect you want to save your money to help pay back the debt of the Weasley family?"

He really was just as infuriating as before. If not, possibly more. Clearly, men do not age in maturity.

What a silly rumor.

"Actually no," she said with a forced smile, "I thought I'd save to get your grandfather out of Azkaban…that is if he hasn't rotted away from the decay of his own disgrace."

Scorpius's playful demeanor vanished and his expression turned to stone. Rose had finally gotten to him. She knew it was a low blow but the bloke needed someone to kick him off his high horse.

She didn't feel remotely bad about it.

"Don't speak of my family, Rose Weasley," he said coldly.

"Then you don't speak of mine," she gritted back.

Their heated gazes met and the contest was soon lost by Rose, who finally looked away. She gave a loud sigh. "I guess I have no choice but to go with you."

"That's right, you don't," he said flatly.

* * *

They arrived at Headquarters fifteen minutes later, which happened to be a townhome in the middle of Barcelona; a home which indecently, was invisible to the muggles.

Rose, who had to carry all of her belonging's by herself and really had never appreciated Albus more than that moment, threw them down hastily in the main sitting room, causing those seated around the fireplace to jump.

"Everyone, this is Rose Weasley," announced Scorpius without enthusiasm.

She tried to smile at her new team, but left only a glare for Scorpius.

A tiny witch with short, black, pixie-like hair stood up immediately from a large maroon armchair; a glowing smiling etched on her face.

"I'm Ellie," she said, holding out her small hand. Rose shook it happily; pleased someone had welcomed her properly. "It's nice to not be the only girl anymore," she added before bouncing from the room.

"This is Max," said Scorpius, gesturing to a burly wizard who made James look small, as if that were even possible. The wizard named Max nodded; his brown eyes extremely cold and menacing. There was a huge tattoo around his left eye that took up part of his face. Rose tried not to stare at it.

She noted to keep her distance from this Max. There was something…discomforting about him.

"And this is Atticus."

Scorpius gestured to the last wizard in the room, who was bent over scrutinizing several pieces of parchment with overlarge glasses. His black hair was spiky. Even from sitting down he looked quite tall and lanky.

Atticus waved without looking up, completely emerged in his work.

Rose liked this guy already.

Ellie came back into the room carrying several large tombs.

"So you and Scorpius knew each other from school then?" she asked pleasantly, setting the books down in front of Atticus.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Rose, giving Scorpius a dark scowl.

Scorpius snorted as Ellie whispered a quiet 'Oh.' He gestured for Rose to follow him upstairs.

"This is your room," he said, pointing inside a small room engulfed in purple on the second floor.

She grimaced. Purple was her least favorite color. It was too pleasant…too fake. Only unrealistic go-lucky people liked purple. People like her cousin Lily, for example.

"Be ready in an hour. Our first assignment is tonight."

Rose felt her stomach drop to the floor.

Tonight? Their first mission was tonight? She wasn't sure if she was even ready for this. Well, of course she was ready for the case but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

She spent the next twenty minutes organizing her belongings and folding her clothes. There was a small knock before Ellie waltzed in, dressed to the nines in a floor length black gown.

Rose arched a brow, looking up from her make up that she had just organized on her dresser. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Club Rojo," said Ellie happily. "It's one of the big night life experiences in Barcelona with dancing, food, and entertainment. It's the largest gatherings and its expected Rodolphus will be meeting there."

Rose gasped. "Rudolphus? Like Rudolphus _Lestrange_?"

Ellie smiled. "That's the one. We've been tracking him for about a year now and we're hoping to find out who he's been working with. Rodolphus isn't much of a threat alone but with other supporting ex Death Eater's…well, it could be dangerous."

Rose turned her attention back to folding several jumpers.

Rudolphus Lestrange was one of the Death Eaters back when Voldemort was at large. He had managed to avoid capture by the Ministry thus far, and even though he was probably pushing seventy, it didn't make him any less of a threat.

The original Death Eaters were the ones to worry about; the ones that were in power back when Voldemort was strong. That was what Uncle Harry had said anyway. These new 'dark lords' were not as threatening because they were so young; but when paired with someone with experience…that could be very, very dangerous.

"And we're going to this place as wealthy English tourists, Rose. So you need to wear something…" her eyes flitted over to Rose's clothes, and she frowned, "nice."

Rose glanced at her scattered clothes on her bed, searching for something that might fall into the 'nice' category.

"I wasn't aware a formal attire was required for this assignment," she said bitterly.

"It's okay," said Ellie with a smile, her golden eyes sparking with delight. "I've got something you can wear."

* * *

At nine o'clock sharp, the five of them made their way towards Club Rojo, dressed in rich muggle attire.

Ellie had given Rose a short black dress that had a slit her father would have disapproved of. Her auburn hair was swept back in a heap of curls; a red flower pinned near her left ear. Even Scorpius, dressed in his usual solid black suit, had nothing negative to say.

Once they arrived, Rose took in her surroundings in awe.

The club was outside, dressed in various colored lights that hung from tall pillars cascading reds, blues, golds, and greens throughout the place. There was a huge bar and wooden dance floor that was occupied by about thirty people, dancing a dance Rose had never seen before.

It was so…risqué.

She had to stop and stare, not really paying attention to where Atticus was leading them.

So unlike the dances they did in England, with proper formation and ballroom techniques. No this was…wild. It was dirty, gruesome, _exciting_.

She watched a couple in front of her; the man sliding his hands up the woman slowly…the women arcing her back with one leg wrapped around his waist. He slid one finger down the middle of her chest.

Rose's eyes widened as someone pulled her out of her trance.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Rose?" Scorpius asked angrily, physically tugging her away.

Rose allowed her eyes to leave the couple and look at Scorpius, her mouth still slightly open.

He shook his head. "Listen, Ellie is stationed at the south entrance. Max is on the balcony overlooking the crowd, and Atticus is at the bar."

"What about me?" Rose asked, finding her voice.

He smirked. "You're with me."

She looked at him incredulously.

"I am not _with_ you."

"Tonight, you are," he corrected. "We have to patrol the dance floor."

"What?" she asked loudly, the music from the band now blaring in her ears. It was just so loud in here…and so bright.

"We…as in you and I…are in charge of patrolling the dance floor. We are looking for anyone suspicious who may be meeting with Lestrange. Now come on, we have to dance."

Scorpius grabbed Rose's wrist during her moment of shock. It only took about three seconds before she came to her senses.

She blinked and pulled her hand out of his angrily. "I am not _dancing_ with you, Scorpius! I don't _want_ to dance with you…I don't even want to go around the corner with you!"

Scorpius shot her an icy glare. "You think I want to dance with you, Rose? You think this gives me some sort of pleasure?" he asked harshly and Rose couldn't help but scowl at his insulting manner. He gave a cold laugh. "I'm really disappointed in myself in how much I've overestimated your intelligence. I would rather watch Flobberworms race than dance with you Rose but as it is, when it's my ass on the line, you are going to do what is expected. And unfortunately for me, it is expected for you to dance with me as we patrol."

"Why can't we just walk around the dance floor? Why do we have to dance?" she asked, crossing her arms childishly. She wouldn't dare admit him the truth being that she was a horrific dancer.

"Yeah because walking around the dance floor searching through the crowd is more suspicious than actually dancing on it," he said sarcastically. His expression quickly changed into his icy exposure, the one he usually used whenever he was telling someone what to do. "And you will join me out there Rose. It is most needed of you."

"I find your company neither needed nor desired Scorpius," she said coolly.

His lips turned up in an unpleasant grin, his silvery eyes dazzling as the colored lights hit them in the night. "Maybe I wasn't clear before. This is my team, and if anyone…" he gestured to her for an example, "becomes problematic for this mission, we have but no choice but to eliminate that problem."

Rose stared at him in shock, attempting to find some sort of deceiving expression on his face. But his smile was frightening, and the way his eyes glimmered made him look slightly mad.

She stole glances to where the rest of her team was residing and watched them patrol their areas, though their eyes would casually fall back to hers and Scorpius's. Then she understood. Right now, she was the target.

The new, fresh off the market Auror.

"What happened to the person I'm replacing?" Rose couldn't help but ask, dropping her gaze with Max, who had stared at her without an expression.

Scorpius's mouth twitched. "He was a problem."

Rose's eyes widened, and for a moment she wanted to run away. Was this really what it was like? Obey orders or get killed? Did Uncle Harry really stand for this type of treatment?

As if reading her mind, Scorpius added, "You would be surprised how many Aurors and other Ministry Officials are dirty, Rose. You can't really trust anyone. And if someone gives off the slightest impression that they're playing for the wrong team, they are asked to go quietly. And usually if they are innocent and we made a mistake, they do. But if they aren't, they don't go quietly, and they're eliminated."

His tone was ruthless, speaking of killing so easily. Was he always this way in school?

"So just like that…" Rose asked quietly. "You just kill them?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Not without cause."

Rose didn't reply but merely tightened her arms around her chest. She glanced at her watch.

According to plan, Rudolphus and his men were to arrive in the next fifteen minutes.

"Now I hope you understand the severity of the situation," said Scorpius, loosening his tie. "I'm the captain of this team, and you are to obey my orders. Are we clear?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not take orders from Scorpius Malfoy, but I will take them from the captain of my team. Your personal distaste for me and my mutual hatred of you is irrelevant to this mission. And you will treat me like every other team member, regardless of your feelings of me. Are _we_ clear?"

Scorpius's glare was smoldering as he lowered his gaze to meet hers. His face was inches away and Rose had to bite her tongue to stand her ground. She wanted to move back, uncomfortable with his closeness, but that would only give him some sick satisfaction at seeing her retreat.

And she would not have that.

He gave a lazy, crooked smile. "Crystal."

Rose was virtually stunned as she was suddenly wisped away onto the dance floor, despite her internal protests.

Scorpius spun her suddenly, a gasp escaping her mouth as he pulled her close, one hand on the small curve of her lower back, the other tightly grasping the hand that was not gripping his shoulder.

Their hips were touching, and Rose could taste his cool breath as it slithered like the snake he was into her parted mouth.

Her expression was dazed, stunned…too shocked to do anything other than gape at him, who now wore a smile of utmost smugness.

"You can still back out, you know," he rasped in her ear, his voice as silky as velvet. "I'm sure Max will be lenient when he finds you."

It was a casual threat tied with a small amount of goading. And it wasn't the threat that tightened her grip and caused her jaw to clench. She hated being goaded into something, because it only made her want to do it even more; even something as painful as dancing with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Reverse Psychology, really? What's the problem, Scorpius?" she asked innocently. "Afraid you'll be distracted from your mission?"

She discretely bit her lower lip, pushing her already much too exposed chest into his so that their bodies were smashed together. She took in a slow, shallow breath.

Scorpius's left eye twitched but he held his composure as they began swaying their hips to the beat of the music.

"I'm never distracted," he said firmly, also tightening his grip.

A small moan escaped her lips out of pain, but she tried to mask it over. "That's good because two men dressed in black entered the club about thirty seconds ago. Ellie has a visual."

Scorpius's eyes narrowed and he spun them around to locate Ellie, who was indeed eyeing the newcomers with interest.

"Well done, Rose."

She gave a cocky grin, feeling an unknown dose of confidence that surely came from her Aunt Ginny.

Scorpius's hands slid down to her hips and she felt the blood rushing through her body. Her back arched slightly as he lowered her into a dip. Her hands had somehow also found his waist as the music changed beats to something more exhilarating.

She slid one hand up to his neck, pulling him closer, an odd desire burning her skin.

She could feel the sweat perspiring from her body, their breaths becoming heated as she slid a hand down his chest until it landed on his belt.

Scorpius answered with a cocky grin. "And here I thought you didn't know how to dance like this."

Rose smirked, gaining confidence that she didn't know she had.

"You should never underestimate me, Scorpius."

She pushed him back before yanking him to her by his belt, allowing one leg to wrap around his waist like she had seen the couple do when she had entered the club.

It was an unknown Rose Weasley that was dancing this dirty. She had never danced this way a day in her life, yet the moves mirrored his and she couldn't control herself.

And he didn't seem able to either.

His breathing was rough, his eyes intense and filled with nothing but raw emotion as his hands roamed up and down her body, lingering a spit second too long on the slit of her dress. He lowered her into a dip, and she was momentarily distracted as she saw the two men dressed in black speaking to another newcomer.

Had she missed this person come in?

It was difficult to tell what the new wizard looked like as she was gazing at him upside-down. Scorpius had noticed this and pulled her forward so her chest collided with his and he was able to spot the men over her shoulder.

"Nothing of interest," he said coolly, her leg unwrapping around his waist as he spun her once, twice, three times in a row.

"What?" she asked him, arching a brow. "You didn't like what you saw?"

Her gaze bore into his. A ghost of a smirk played at his lips. "I wouldn't say that."

He spun her so that her back was facing him, and she felt a hand at the nape of her neck, his mouth dangerously close as his other hand rested on the inside of her hip.

Rose gasped, her hands finding their way to his thighs as they began moving and dipping lower and lower to the floor. Suddenly his hands were on hers, and as he gripped her wrists she slithered down his body, her skin burning with passion and desire.

The world around her had been tuned out, her heart hammering in her ears as Scorpius spun her back around, his gaze locked on hers.

She could feel the drumming of her uneven heart beats, the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, and his eyes…his silvery eyes were determined in a familiar way she had seen before. It was the same way he looked at something that he wanted.

He wanted her.

And she wanted him.

Scorpius dipped Rose again, and when he pulled her forward she threw her leg around his waist as the song ended.

The crowd applauded to the band as Rose attempted to catch her breath, her body intertwined in his. Her face was too close to his, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Her fingers clung to the soft fabric of his suit; her chest pressed firmly against his, hot and sticky with sweat.

"Tempting, isn't it?" Scorpius rasped in her ear, his lips trailing slowly toward her mouth dangerously.

Rose shivered into him, her cheek brushing against his.

"You don't tempt me," she breathed in between large gulps of air.

The atmosphere was hot, far too hot. The shining lights of the party beamed on her, the reds, yellows, blues, and greens filtering throughout the club. The music and sounds only added to it, causing her to lose more and more focus every second.

"I think I do," Scorpius disagreed, pulling back and unleashing the full intensity of his eyes.

Rose stared at him, watching his eyes shift between hers and her lips.

He smirked slightly, seeing her dazed expression clouding over her senses.

"You don't," she managed to splutter.

His smirk was replaced with a large grin, his perfect white teeth exposing the true beauty of his face. He lowered his face ever so slightly, his nose touching hers. "Prove me wrong then."

"How?" she heard herself ask in a dazed voice.

His eyes flickered once again to her lips. "Resist me."

Rose's eyes widened, her mouth parting open even more to speak but no words came out.

"Just walk away…," he continued. He brushed his nose gently against hers, "Right now."

"You'll hurt me…Max," she corrected herself, "will find me. And hurt me." Her voice was a whisper, a soft plea in a crowd of chaos and noise.

Why was it so bloody hot in here? And where was everyone else? Did _anyone_ else notice them?

Scorpius shook his head lightly and pulled back. He ran a finger gently down the side of her face and under her chin, forcing her to look up. "Not without my command. Go on then. Just walk away."

His voice was silkier than ever, soft…cunning, even. It was the voice of a predator hunting its prey, drawing it in with its beauty and temptation.

And she was his prey.

Her heart hammered if possible harder than before, and she realized with pure annoyance and hatred that he was right. He was tempting her.

Rose gripped his tie and forcefully pulled him forward until his forehead rested against hers. He gave a soft moan and she tilted her heard slightly so that she was speaking into his mouth.

"Why are you doing this…" she rasped, arching her back, pressing her body deeply into his.

Her mind was screaming for her to run away, to take his bait. But the other part was forcing her to stay, this overbearing temptation too difficult to withstand. It was more than a temptation; it was an addiction; a desire that had been built up for years and years based on such strong hatred.

Her mother always told her hate and love was separated by a very thin line. And now more than ever, she believed her. But was this love…or lust? Did it really matter?

"To prove a point," he breathed in her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"What point?" she managed to ask.

He pulled back slightly, his gaze boring down on hers with such intensity it was a surprise she hadn't caught on fire.

"That you want me just as much as I want you."

Before she could think, before she could respond, his lips crashed down on hers and fire met ice.

Longing…need…desire…

Rose had never truly felt these things until this moment. It was everything she had expected; everything she hated, and everything she loved. She kissed Scorpius back unyieldingly. Her fingers lightly dug into his curls as he pulled her closer; their lips moving in perfect sync.

Perhaps he was right. Maybe she did want him…maybe she always had. Flashes of their past suddenly flooded her mind: the fighting, the dueling, the snuck glances and blushed cheeks, the time she nearly fell off her broom during flying lessons but was caught by Scorpius in her first year, the time she had tripped and landed smack on top of him in third year, the time he punched Tiberius McLaggen in the face for hitting on her in sixth year…

Maybe there really was a thin line between fire and ice; love and hate; despise and desire.

She smiled at his lips and he pulled back; arms still wrapped around her waist. His eyes shone with a light she had never seen and she couldn't help but mirror his expression. Something caught in her gaze and she turned to the side, catching a glimpse of dark cloaked figure. Her brows arched.

"Lestrange?" Scorpius asked, not taking his eyes off her face and seeming unaffected.

"Yep," he answered, biting her lip. She turned back to face him, feeling an elated sense of confidence in an otherwise dangerous situation.

He smiled before unwrapping his arms from her waist and grabbing her hand. "You'll be fine."

"I know," she said, still smiling. "I'm with you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts =).


End file.
